I Won't Let You Go Darling
by dreamsweconspire
Summary: Gaea is defeated. The end of summer is almost here. And where do the demigods decide to go as a final stop before home? Rome. One-Shot. Percabeth. WARNING: TSON spoilers. Extreme fluff. Written ages ago.


A/N: So this is a fic for me trying to get back into writing on here. I've been wanting to do this type of story for a while, so here we go (: By the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

*WARNING*: TSON spoilers below. But if you haven't read it yet, what the hell are you doing on Fanfiction? GO BUY IT NOW!

* * *

><p><em>Long steady road, oh travel be kind.<em>  
><em>I'm searching for some peace of mind.<br>The home that you know,  
>a home left behind.<br>Oh trouble don't trouble this time._

It was beautiful outside. Lovely weather, sunny with cool breezes. Green was everywhere you looked. Fairy-tale type grass complete with flowers blooming. Even the long stone paved road was absolutely gorgeous. So they all agreed, Rome was really amazing. The traveling and being so far away from home? Not so much.

Percy held Annabeth's hand as she watched and pointed to anything that had to do with her obsession for architecture. He smiled and was a pretty good listener, considering he knew none of the technical terms she was using.

They had gone to Rome and Greece, and the giants were defeated. Gaea was in her little coma for good, either that or she was dead. Nobody really knew or cared to find out so much. So while they were getting back to America, they made a little pit stop here in Italy.

To see the one and only Collesium. Percy had really wanted to get home, but he didn't mind so much now that the worst of the trouble was over. He had lost count of what day it was somewhere around a month ago, so it's not like he had to rush anywhere.

It was almost as if they were on a relaxing little vacation. And he was happy. He was going home so, so soon.

_And baby don't look back, odds don't stack,_  
><em>they just crumble down, around you.<em>  
><em>You gotta go away if you wanna come back.<em>  
><em>I won't crack, I can't make a sound without you.<em>

They had stopped for lunch halfway there. The bench he sat on reminded him of the one in Central Park in New York. He had been away for so long. Almost a year now. His mom was going to completely freak out when he finally came back. In a good way. But then when she saw his tattoo... He didn't even know.

When they were sitting down, he slung his free arm over Annabeth and gave her a grin. Against all the odds... they had both lived.

_Know your way down, your music, your town,_  
><em>You're never walking alone.<em>  
><em>A storm that won't wait, a heart that won't break.<em>  
><em>Your mountains ain't made out of stone<em>

And they were up. Walking again. And minutes later, they had arrived. Finally. And Annabeth was almost bouncing with excitement. Music was blaring from somewhere and Annabeth smiled even wider. And Percy knew why. She loved this song. To her this was paradise.

And the most important part to Annabeth? Percy was right beside her. When 'wisdom's daughter' had returned from walking alone, Percy had reassured her that she was never really alone. It had been one of those moments that she would never forget. Because it wasn't often that Percy spilled his feelings to her.

He had promised that even in their cloudier days, he wouldn't just ditch her. And that's the reason she was still here. He knew that she had to have someone to count on, when so many others had left her. And that someone was if she was pissed out of her freaking mind, he wouldn't let her leave just like that.

_And even if it sounds crazy darling, I won't let you go._  
><em>And even if it don't stop raining darling, I won't let you go.<em>

Because when you find someone that makes you feel the way Percy does about Annabeth... When you're with that person, and everything feels just right. And you don't have to put on a show for them. That's when you decide to never leave.

_And even if the world is burning darling, I won't let you go._  
><em>And even if it sounds crazy darling, I won't let you go.<em>

The whole damn world was on fire, just like the prophecy had said. And Percy had stayed with her. It was insane, stupid and loveable. Just like him. But he had done it, and she loved him. Simple as that.

_No I can't, no I never will, never ever would, no I never could, Let you go  
>~ I Won't Let You Go (Darling) Hedley<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDIT as of March 2013: <strong>This was my best writing as of over a year ago, and I don't even want to look back on it. So sorry if you saw anything cheesy or just plain horrible, but I did add a warning ;)  
><strong>


End file.
